


Like Too Much Sugar in Oversteeped Tea

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Hopeful angst, Love, Pining, Romance, Sacrifice, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: She knows what she has sacrificed to follow him.





	Like Too Much Sugar in Oversteeped Tea

She wakes to find herself alone in his tent, him standing on the sandy precipice that faces the destruction they’ve wrought.

She approaches him, hesitant, his face unreadable in the morning light. He does not look at her, but instead flicks a cigarette stub out onto the ground in front of them and watches the embers cool in the sand.

“Will you follow me?” he says. And she knows what he is asking. Will she remain at her station, under her current command where they are free to exist together in whatever way they please, just a handful of times a year? Or will she sacrifice this to stand beside him, everyday. To see and support him, but never be with him in this way again.

She does not know which is better or worse, but she knows one thing. She is broken and now breaks others, and if she can help him pull the rug out from under the corrupted empire that changed her, promised and betrayed her, then yes, she will.

“If that’s your wish,” she says, without hesitance, “then even into hell.”

A short breath escapes him, but it is the only sign he gives and his eyes never waver from the dusky horizon. She can’t tell whether he is relieved or sad.

The sun starts to rise and it’s bittersweet, realizing what it is they’re giving away. She feels the ghost of his lips on her skin.

_His dreams are so much bigger than mine._

She does not take his hand, as she might’ve before, but smiles at him gently, and then turns to walk back to the camp. Her heart is heavy, but this, she knows, is right.


End file.
